Destinados
by Diana Lua
Summary: Na vida, o controle é apenas uma ilusão, uma mentira, um blefe para aqueles que pouco entendem das forças que comandam mundo. Ainda sim, eu tenho um desejo, algo que não me é permitido, que está além do meu alcançe, porque antes de tudo está a vontade dos deuses e a missão a qual fomos destinados desde nosso nascimento. [Yaoi; Slash; NC-17 (mais a frente); Angst; MuxShaka]
1. A décima segunda estrela

**Comentários:**

# Bem essa fic é na verdade uma side-story da minha fic Ananké que eu nunca publiquei e nem sei se algum dia vou publicar. Mas ela pode ser lida independente sem problemas. Como eu tenho um carinho muito especial, especialmente pelos primeiros capítulos e ela estava aqui abandonada nos meus arquivos, resolvi publicar. Isso adicionado a um súbito impulso de reler várias fics antigas de Mu x Shaka.

# Os capítulos referentes ao nascimento foram escritos em 2007, e a maior parte do restante da fic foi escrito em 2004. É muito, muito antigo, então vou revisar tudo com cuidado antes de publicar.

# Havia algumas coisas que eu não quis explicitar mais nela para não dar spoiler da Ananké, mas uma vez que eu não imagino que a mesma vá para o ar eu vou colocar aqui direitinho, não sei se dá para explicar todos os porquês, mas vou tentar.

# Tinha um comentário dizendo que ela estava inspirada na Tempestade da Senhorita Mizuki, mas confesso que olhando agora não vejo tanto isso. Provavelmente é pelo fato dela narrar desde a infância dos cavaleiros, e acredito que alguns fatos possam ter tido inspiração dela sim, mesmo porque é a melhor fic da infância deles que já li.

 **Avisos:**

Par: Mu e Shaka;

Conteúdo: Yaoi, Angst, Slash, NC-17

Timeline: não está bem definido se baseado no anime ou no mangá, como tem diferenças eu especificarei as referências se necessário.

Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu não ganho nada com isso. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fãns.

 _ **Resumo:**_ _Na vida, o controle é apenas uma ilusão, uma mentira, um blefe para aqueles que pouco entendem das forças que comandam mundo. Ainda sim, eu tenho um desejo, algo que não me é permitido. Está além da minha vontade, do meu alcance, pois de tudo está a vontade dos deuses e a missão a qual fomos destinados._

* * *

 **Destinados**

Cresci e aprendi:  
"Somos parte do todo,  
Do início e do fim...  
Tudo somos nós,  
Nós somos tudo."

Não deveria, então,  
Haver preocupação...  
Sou o que sou,  
Sou o que fui,  
Sou o que serei...

Entretanto, são tantas  
as coisas que não entendo...  
Vivo e não compreendo.  
Isso é porque nem sei de onde vim?  
Quem foi tu que me deixaste aqui?

 **01 - A décima segunda estrela**

As ruínas, que um dia foram fabulosas construções, soerguiam-se como fantasmas poeirentos em sua visão escurecida pela dor. Não havia luz alguma naquele fim de madrugada; tão pouco viva alma que testemunhasse a sua sôfrega passagem por aqueles caminhos de terra e pedra, abandonados e quase esquecidos pelas pessoas deste mundo. A cada sacudida da carroça, suprimia com esforço os gemidos de dor. Puxou as rédeas diminuindo o ritmo dos cavalos, quase não suportando os solavancos. Com esforço endireitou-se no banco vendo finalmente, onde as ruínas e colunas desapareciam, surgia a forte construção que ela procurava. Apesar da escuridão, seus aguçados olhos podiam distinguir perfeitamente as muralhas e o Portão Santo _[1]_.

Os dois imponentes cavalos malhados andavam pela ruela de pedra, moderando seus passos e sua ansiedade; puxando a purpúrea carroça, que naquela madrugada parecia ser cinzenta, como cinzas de restos de fogueira. Suave, a brisa soprava sutil, querendo dar força ao cortejo incitando-o. Ao passar, as rodas rústicas de madeira da carruagem deixavam sobre as pedras poeirentas pequenas gotas de orvalho.

Mesmo ao se aproximar do portão os cavalos não diminuíram o passo, ainda que ele estivesse cerrado. O silêncio circundava a carroça como uma bolha densa e pesada. Os sentinelas nas torres laterais a olhavam com dúvida, um tanto enfeitiçados, decidindo se deviam ou não mexer-se. Seus olhos fixaram-se no portão imóvel. Ela respirou profundamente e ao soltar o ar carregou sua voz sussurrante e falhada palavras indistinguíveis de um feitiço. Aqueles sons se misturaram ao vento e a gélida brisa que a acompanhava, fortificando-os e incitando-os a se projetarem contra o pesado portão empurrando-o; as dobradiças rangeram, e a viga que lhe servia de trinco partiu-se como um graveto.

Incertos sobre o que fazer, ainda em transe causado por aquele som divinal, os guardas só puderam admirá-la, enquanto os cavalos seguiam na direção das casas douradas. A carruagem já estava fora de vista quando um deles acordou para dar o alarme.

Naquela madrugada escura o Portão Santo, do sagrado Santuário de Athena, fora arrombado pela úmida brisa da manhã, oferecendo passagem a uma misteriosa mulher, sozinha e debilitada.

Não era a primeira vez que passava por aquilo, nem seria a última, mas era-lhe sempre uma dolorosa surpresa quando acontecia. Não entendia o motivo de ter vindo justo ali para dar fim ao seu sofrimento. Fora puro instinto procurar pelo santuário daquela deusa que nada tinha a ver com ela.

No fim haveria uma razão, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela saberia...

Os cavalos chegaram a grande escadaria que levava às casas santas. A movimentos lentos levantou-se do assento, derrubando no chão seu cajado-símbolo. Apoiou uma das mãos sob a barriga protuberante como para dar-lhe apoio. A madrugada estava terminando e tudo estava terrivelmente silencioso; ao longe o sino de alarme soou, mas ninguém apareceu para ajudá-la ou impedi-la. Deu alguns passos até um dos cavalos malhados, o que estava mais próximo, e soltou-lhe os arreios multicoloridos. O animal abaixou permitindo-lhe sentar em seu dorso, meio de lado, desajeitada, as roupas folgadas, translúcidas, atrapalhando-a um pouco. O cavalo levantou-se cuidadoso, bufou relinchando de leve como que para o outro; e certificando-se que sua senhora não cairia, começou a subir os degraus da escadaria.

A cada movimento, por mais cuidadoso que o grande cavalo fosse, ela sentia pontadas cortando-lhe o corpo, cada vez mais fortes; a testa banhada em suor, os cabelos grudando em seus braços desnudos e em seu pescoço. Ela havia livrado-se de todas as jóias que costumava usar, vestida apenas com um largo manto grego, lilás, sutilmente mais claro que seus longos cabelos, presos frouxamente por uma fita vermelha com contas de água marinha nas pontas, azuladas e translúcidas, como o orvalho da manhã.

A dor tornou-se insuportável fazendo-a se agarrar à crina marrom de Lampo _[2]_ , que parou tão logo deu alguns passos adentrando a primeira casa. Não iria conseguir chegar onde pensara ser seu objetivo, o templo da deusa, soube disso assim que o cavalo ajoelhou e ela sentiu o líquido quente escorrer-lhe pelas pernas. Rendeu-se apenas deixando o corpo escorregar vagarosamente para o chão frio de pedra. Olhou para uma das servas, estática por trás das colunas de mármore, um olhar de ordem, a mão pressionando o ventre redondo, e logo ela e outras corriam procurando os artefatos necessários. Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, encontrando apoio no tronco do cavalo.

Estava dando a luz...

(...)

O supremo sacerdote do Santuário terminou de descer a escadaria adentrando pelo fundo a primeira Casa Zodiacal, de longe podia sentir um cosmo diferente, rarefeito e extremamente peculiar. O alarme fora soado, mas de fato nenhuma hostilidade foi sentida. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a mulher de cabelos arroxeados, recostada em um imponente cavalo malhado. Parecia adormecida e ao seu lado, uma das servas segurava um bebê quase completamente envolto em panos brancos e ásperos. O sol despontava no horizonte oposto àquela cena na entrada da casa dourada. Fora um começo de dia em que não houvera a aurora.

Ele se aproximou, retirando o elmo e abaixando-se para olhá-la. Surpreendeu-se quando ela abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente. Era um olhar indecifrável, mas de tal beleza que ele não conseguia parar de admirar. Ela tinha olhos de duas cores: o direito verde claro e brilhante; o esquerdo lilás misterioso e recoberto de bruma. Ainda que estivesse esgotada, desfeita devido ao parto, era extremamente bonita, exalava uma aura de confiança e experiência, parecia jovem se vista de relance, mas ao olhá-la com atenção… no fundo não era possível definir sua idade.

Ela estudou friamente aquele que deveria ser o mestre do Santuário, vendo-o com os dois olhos atenciosamente. Fora uma surpresa quando ele retirara o elmo e ela encontrara os dois pontos em sua testa, marca de uma raça quase extinta, quase desconhecida. Pensou desconfiada que tipo estranho de coincidência a trouxera até aquele lugar afinal. Então, decidindo-se por não se importar, estendeu os braços para a serva que lhe entregou o bebê. Fitou-o com o mesmo olhar analítico, quase como se não fosse seu. Passou a ponta dos dedos róseos pela pele incrivelmente clara da criança, tocou-lhe a testa, onde também havia dois pequenos pontos arroxeados e a criança abriu os pequenos olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos, ainda mais surpresa, quase não se convencendo da cor brilhante na íris da criança; verdes um reflexo exato da cor de seu olho direito.

Piscou não querendo pensar em tantas coincidências, certamente, tudo aquilo pouco teria a ver com ela própria. Sem mais delongas estendeu o pequeno embrulho o mestre. Ele o segurou incerto sobre o significado daquele gesto, mas não se arriscando a quebrar o silêncio tão denso que se misturava com o cosmo ao redor. Quando mirou pequeno rosto, surpreendeu-se ao ver a marca dos lemurianos em sua testa, ainda que a mãe não a tivesse.

Ela soergueu um pouco as costas arrancando dos cabelos o arranjo de tiras vermelhas, os braços fatigados tremendo levemente, e o colocou sobre a barriga do bebê. Ela ainda lançou um olhar para a criança como querendo saber de algo que estava fora de seu alcance, desistiu exausta. Ela nunca se importava, não devia se importar, não queria se importar. Então passou um dos braços pelo dorso do cavalo, puxando o resto do corpo para cima dele.

No chão onde ela estivera ficaram parcas manchas de sangue.

Antes que o cavalo levantasse, Shion finalmente perguntou:

\- Vai deixá-lo? – Não havia dúvidas que ela deixaria a criança, e ainda que ela não tenha demonstrado apego, também não demonstrara indiferença total. - É seu desejo que ele se torne um cavaleiro?

O cavalo se levantou e ela soltou um suspiro cansado, este que fez o corpo do cavaleiro estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Sua voz era surreal, e quando ela falou, ele soube que jamais escutara ou escutaria voz tão bela, suave e delicada _[3]_. Uma voz que poderia transmitir qualquer mensagem, em qualquer tempo, ter qualquer coisa que pedisse.

\- Eu desejei o pai dele, para ele nada desejo, sequer me importo. Esse é meu décimo segundo… e eu nunca me importei com nenhum... – seus olhos estavam quase se fechando de cansaço.

Shion vira seu olhar quando o bebê abrira os olhos para ela e não acreditou totalmente - Tem certeza? Ele é como os outros? – ele disse levantando-se e chegando mais próximo aquela mulher.

Ela respirou profundamente como se buscasse forças para falar, seus lábios se curvaram delicadamente formando um sorriso doce quando ela estendeu a mão, a ponta dos dedos traçando um caminho lento pelo rosto do pequeno.

\- Não, ele não é como os outros... – tocou a ponta do nariz correndo o dedo até entre os olhos, fazendo o bebê sorrir – Esse é o único que tem um dos meus olhos. Seus olhos verão as coisas do tempo. De onde nasce a ciência e a técnica como extensão de olho e mão. O conhecimento que dá meios para viver _[4]_. Haverá mistério nesse olhar, a Justiça fitando a Verdade… _[5]_ – O sorriso se desfez e do bebê seu olhar passou para o homem que o segurava – Faça o que quiser, apenas... cuide dele, ele não deverá ter nada a ver comigo...

O bebê se remexeu ameaçando chorar e Shion o balançou, colocando em suas mãos a fita que ela havia deixado. Ele pensara antes em perguntar se ela queria que algo fosse dito para a criança, mas pelo visto não precisava. Ele quis perguntar seu nome, confirmar aquilo que seus olhos e seus sentidos lhe diziam, mas então o cavalo se virou descendo as escadas ao encontro ao outro e a carruagem purpúrea.

Viu quando ela desceu do cavalo com dificuldade e abaixou-se para pegar o cajado caído. Shion arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo; não, de fato, não precisava ter lhe perguntado o nome. Ela ajeitou-se na liteira, o corpo largado e apenas jogou a rédea colorida por sobre o pescoço do cavalo malhado, eles não precisavam ser comandados fisicamente, e eles partiram, andando lentamente.

A carroça grega, vermelha e agora brilhante, iluminada pelos raios do Sol, se retirou do Santuário pelos portões que arrombara para entrar. A mulher dentro dela, que entrara carregando em seu ventre uma vida, saia deixando-a e sequer tornou a olhar para trás.

Shion, sacerdote de Athena, mestre do Santuário, olhou mais uma vez para o bebê, mal acreditando no que tinha presenciado. Voltou seu olhar para as servas que ainda ali se encontravam dizendo-lhe que esquecessem o que tinham visto, que nada devia ser dito sobre aquilo.

Ficara com uma criança de sua mesma raça nos braços, deixada a seus cuidados, nascida sob o signo de Áries, na entrada da sagrada casa de Áries... O décimo segundo filho daquela mulher – Mu - pronunciou dando-lhe o nome, como era costume chamar décima segunda estrela mais brilhante de uma constelação _[6]._

(Continua)

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Escrito: 28/07/2007 - Publicado: 23/09/2016_

 _Última revisão: 10/01/2017_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _[1]_ Portão Santo: Portão principal do santuário, Manga 02 do Episódio G;

 _[2]_ A explicação do nome do cavalo estava censurada devido a uma revelação que só acontece na _Ananké_ parte III - _Kléos_ , mas como disse nos avisos, vou retirar a censura: Lampo é o nome de um dos cavalos que puxa a carroça da deusa Eos, a aurora, mensageira dos deuses na mitologia grega;

 _[3]_ Se alguém tiver curiosidade, a voz que me inspirou, é da mulher que canta o finalzinho da versão de _Stairway to Heavens_ do _Masters of Chants_ ;

 _[4]_ Frase original de _Rubem Alves_ , livro _Lições de Feitiçaria, meditações sobre poesia_. Adaptada.

 _[5]_ Frase adaptada retirada da ficha do Mu da _enciclopédia dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_. Também faz referência a _Ananké._

 _[6]_ Acho que é na _enciclopédia dos cavaleiros_ diz que o nome dele é uma abreviatura/homenagem ao dito cujo povo LeMUriano, mas eu quis dar um significado mais especial para o nome dele. Acho que ficou claro no texto, mas não custa explicar: as estrelas de uma constelação são classificadas segundo o conceito de magnitude, que simplificadamente é o quanto uma estrela é brilhante. Assim, a estrela mais brilhante da constelação é chamada de Alpha (primeira letra grega) a segunda Beta, a terceira Gama, e assim por diante, até serem usadas todas as letras do alfabeto (após isso muda o método de nomear, pois uma constelação possui muito mais estrelas que o restrito número de letras do alfabeto), sendo assim e Mu é a décima segunda letra, que é usada para nomear a respectiva estrela.

* * *

 _ **Sei que o texto é sério, talvez pareça um pouco demais para uma fic get-together, mas como falei é uma side história de uma maior, e ainda é cedo...**_  
 _ **Então como ficou o nascimento do ariano, fofo? :)**_


	2. Luz, Sentido e Palavras

# Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Mo de Aries** , que fez a gentileza de se expressar sobre o texto.

* * *

 **Destinados**

 **02 – Luz, Sentido e... Palavras**

O monge entrou na cela silenciosamente, chegou-se até a cama humilde, sem confortos, e admirou a criança que dormia. Os cabelos louros, ligeiramente compridos, quase chegando aos ombros claros, a face serena e tranqüila, um pequeno ponto rubro no meio da testa demarcando o chakra frontal... parecia realmente um ser divino. Levantou uma das mãos para tocá-lo, no intuito de despertá-lo; estava quase na hora do sol raiar.

\- Estou acordado.

O monge assustou-se e encolheu a mão, afastando-se com a cabeça baixa. Indicou a bandeja com o desjejum que trouxera, deixada na pequena mesa de madeira ao lado da cama. Tão silencioso quanto entrara, saiu após fazer uma pequena reverência. Embora já 'cuidasse' da criança há algum tempo, jamais se acostumaria; tão jovem e tão longe de ser como uma criança normal.

O garoto loiro sentou-se na cama. Nenhuma palavra. A porta da sua cela se fechou deixando tudo na escuridão. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, sempre fechados. Desembaraçou-se dos rotos lençóis e desceu da cama. Lavou-se com a água em uma jarra que estava em um canto do pequeno quarto. Silencioso foi até uma antiga arca de madeira de onde retirou um sari branco, vestindo-se. Só então foi comer. Fez tudo no mais absoluto silêncio, sem abrir os olhos; nunca os abria. Estava acostumado a esse mundo de silêncio físico, era dentro de sua mente, de sua alma onde se encontravam as palavras que precisava; as palavras, a luz e os sentidos.

Descalço, retirou-se do quarto andando lentamente pelos corredores escuros. Ele dormia sozinho, privilégio raro no monastério, mas ele era diferente, era o que lhe diziam e ele sabia ser verdade, o que não amenizava o vazio que sentia.

Seu mundo consistia muito mais no que havia dentro de sua mente, dentro de sua alma, do que as coisas físicas ao seu redor. À exceção do monge ancião, raramente falavam com ele, e nunca o tocavam; quase como se não existisse o mundo físico a seu redor.

Aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho faziam reverências respeitosas, respondidas com um suave curvar da pequena cabeça loira sem nunca diminuir seu passo suave e infantil. Fora das extensas paredes de pedra, o céu começava a ser tocado pela Aurora. Não era o céu cinzento clareando, dentro de sua mente eram as cores da energia do sol que começavam a atingir aquela parte da atmosfera, pintando um cenário etéreo completamente diferente do visto pelos olhos físicos.

Seus passos se tornaram ligeiramente mais rápidos, pequenos e delicados, condizente com alguém também pequeno e delicado. Que, no entanto, carregava um poder maior que a compreensão do mais velho e sábio dos monges.

Ele podia abrir os olhos, precisava se concentrar o suficiente, dissipar e espalhar sua energia com calma. No entanto, não tinha porquê fazer isso. Ele já vira o suficiente daquele lugar, daquelas ruelas de pedra sujas e poeirentas, daquelas construções do monastério que lhe pareciam enormes, tão imponentes quanto sufocantes… Através de seus olhos físicos tudo parecia triste e desolador. Ele preferia ficar encarcerado, vendo o mundo com os olhos de dentro, onde havia mais cor e mais vida.

Os cânticos dos monges faziam o ar brilhar e espiralar, variando em cores e brilhos de acordo com os o que era pedido ou agradecido. Ele podia sentir cada uma delas ecoando através dos seus sentidos e muito além deles, tingindo com cores celestiais cada palavra como se fosse sagrada e apenas destinada aos deuses.

Ele preferia assim: ver o mundo em brilhos e cores, em energia, mesmo que não fosse o real palpável. Era ainda muito pequeno, pequeno demais, sem treinamento, sem um guia para lhe ensinar que aquele mundo dentro de si, o mundo de seus sentidos, era tão ou mais palpável que o físico.

Bem no centro do pátio do monastério havia uma grande estátua de pedra, se ele dependesse de seus olhos para enxergar ele teria que levantar muito a cabeça para poder ver a face de Guanyin emoldurada por seu muitos braços _[7]_. Como os do pequeno garoto, os olhos da divindade estavam cerrados.

Quando a pequena criança loira parou a frente da estátua fez-se um súbito e alien silêncio em todo o monastério; era um ritual matinal feito desde que a criança começara falar e fora capaz de recitar suas primeiras orações. Shaka deixou que sua energia entrasse em contato com aquele símbolo de compaixão, com aquelas inúmeras mãos que deveriam proteger todos os seres, com os inúmeros olhos que deveriam olhar através do mundo e deixou que aquela voz ecoasse dentro de seu pequeno ser. Uma oração, em forma de cântico espiralou para fora de seus lábios, cheia de cores e significados, entoada por uma voz única e bela que fazia com que todos os presentes se sentissem abençoados. Era só uma criança, mal chegava aos seus quatro anos, ainda sim, todos aqueles monges tinham ciência de sua proximidade com os deuses. Muitos acreditavam que ele fosse a encarnação de um deus.

Quando terminou ele fez uma pequena reverência para a estátua e retomou seu caminho, com seus passos pequenos, para o templo principal. Aos poucos o silêncio foi preenchido novamente com os cânticos rotineiros.

Shaka andava devagar, não tinha pressa de chegar ao templo. Nunca tinha...

(Continua…)

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Escrito em: 11 e 12/03/2004 - Publicado: 16/02/2017_

 _Última revisão: 16/02/2017_

* * *

Notas:

 _[7]_ É uma divindade associada à compaixão. Guanyin é a abreviação de Guanshiyin que significa "Aquele que percebe o som do mundo". Eu descrevi especificamente a versão com mil braços (embora as estátuas dessa versão não tenham de fato mil braços ;p) que serviriam para proteger todos os seres vivos, essa versão também tem mil olhos que servem para ver todo o mundo. Por curiosidade, na china há uma estátua dessa divindade com 99 metros de altura toda dourada, fica no templo de Guishan.

* * *

 _# Eu sei que o capítulo está muito pequeno, mas eu já tinha demorado muito (estava travada na minha fic de GW) e o restante desse capítulo estava uma confusão, só no rascunho e com umas referências a fic original que eu realmente não me lembro bem (faz muito tempo). Então decidi postar essa parte assim, até porque está bonitinho..._ _Aí organizando esse restante eu posso juntar com outra parte e creio que no próximo eles vão se conhecer no Santuário._

 ** _Então, o que acham do Shaka pequeno?_**


	3. Não vejo como você vê

# Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Marl Paz  
** Se não fosse pelos reviews dela, minha musa não tinha se empolgado em finalmente terminar essa primeira cena que estava mais enrolada que a cobra que aparece ai... Obrigada querida :)  
E obrigada a **Menna** pelo comentário também!

* * *

 **Destinados**

 **03 - Não vejo como você vê...**

Sentia como se o sol, muito quente, estivesse batendo-lhe no rosto, mas a sensação não era de calor reconfortante, e sim insuportável. Era o mundo que pegava fogo. No meio das chamas e fumaça discerniu luminosos olhos verdes claros, ameaçadores, como olhos de cobra.

A fumaça se tornou densa demais, sufocante e desnorteante. Levantou o pesado pano de sua túnica cobrindo o rosto, naquele momento pensando que seria bom estar com sua máscara de Grande mestre. Tentou andar, para, só então, perceber que estava em um rio raso; a água corria morna avermelhada, mesmo com a fumaça e o enxofre, o cheiro inconfundível de sangue não o deixava ter dúvidas sobre o que tingira a água naquela cor.

Discerniu o som do choro de uma criança e esforçou-se por continuar andando, sua túnica parecendo pesar toneladas, muito mais do que devia por apenas estar molhada, muito mais do que sua incrível força de cavaleiro devia perceber. O choro continuava, dolorido e fino, cansado como se chorasse há algum tempo e quando finalmente a fumaça se dissipou um pouco, ele pode notar uma margem, onde haviam flores de lótus em meio a lama da água rasa: algumas manchadas de vermelho. Era de onde escorria todo aquele sangue.

Shion tentou se apressar, pois seus ouvidos apontavam que também era de lá que o choro vinha. Porém uma grande cobra apareceu rastejando pela água; seu corpo era tão largo que a água lamacenta não o cobria por inteiro. Ela parou enrolando-se na exata direção onde ele pretendia ir, elevou a cabeça ligeiramente sibilando, mostrando a língua bipartida, seus caninos brancos manchados de sangue. Então do meio da fumaça uma mulher surgiu, seus olhos eram aqueles olhos de cobra verdes e ela segurava nos braços uma criança dourada. Havia sangue nas pontas de seus dedos e sua pele escura reluzia com um brilho oleoso apesar da fuligem.

O choro infantil cessou e palavras em Hindi alcançaram os ouvidos do mestre do Santuário, uma versão antiga e arrastada da língua, ainda que os lábios da mulher não houvessem se movido.

 _"Ele está pronto… os mil braços cuidaram dele até agora. Vá buscá-lo e ele servirá a sua deusa…"_

\- Quem é você?

 _"Apenas uma mensageira… esse sangue é o preço do meu senhor, já foi pago no nascimento."_

Antes que mais perguntas saltassem de sua boca, a fumaça voltou a adensar, mais quente e mais sufocante. Shion não conseguiu respirar, sua visão turva só via a fumaça, as brasas alaranjadas flutuando pelo ar, e aqueles olhos verdes de cobra foram sumindo nas cinzas.

Acordou sobressaltado, engasgando em busca de ar, seus pulmões demorando a entender a realidade do ar morno na escuridão do seu claustro no Santuário. Sentou-se na cama, deixando os olhos vaguear pela visão das estrelas através da janela aberta. A mensagem era clara, só podia se tratar de um escolhido para servir a deusa. Aquele que seria um cavaleiro de ouro, pensou lembrando que a criança era dourada nos braços daquela mulher estranha. Uma mensageira… mas de que tipo? Havia algo que o perturbava, seria um truque? Uma armadilha? Por que um preço em sangue precisara ser pago?

(...)

No fim da árida e estreita trilha, quando finalmente alcançaram a entrada do monastério, um monge já o esperava e fez-lhe uma reverência. Possivelmente os visitantes podiam ser avistados na subida exaustiva para o remoto monastério, porém, as suspeitas de Shion que sua vinda era aguardada foram confirmadas assim que o monge lhe disse, em um grego quase impossível de entender, que o Abade estava a sua espera.

O sol já estava alto e os cânticos ressonavam pelas paredes do lugar, Shion olhou com atenção a estátua dourada do deus bem na área central do pátio. 'Os mil braços' _[8]_ , fora essa a pista daquele estranho sonho que o levara até ali. Isso a língua com que a mulher cobra lhe falara no sonho.

Ele foi guiado até um salão enorme, com sólidas e escuras paredes de pedra, a iluminação das inúmeras velas era lúgubre e insuficiente. Havia uma fonte e uma imensa estátua de Buda, esculpida em pedra rústica e escurecida pela humidade da água. Sentada em posição de lótus com olhos fechados e em profunda concentração estava uma criança. Tinha cabelos finos e loiros que chegavam-lhe aos ombro, vestindo um sari de um vermelho desbotado muito simples. O grande mestre do Santuário levou alguns momentos observando-a, não lhe restando dúvidas, pelo cosmo que sentia que era quem viera buscar.

\- Seu nome é Shaka. - Veio a voz ao seu lado, sobressaltando-o apenas um pouco, seus olhos violáceos encontraram um ancião onde antes estivera o jovem monge. - Como os povos guerreiros que há muito tempo conquistaram a Índia, eles eram chamados de 'Homens de Ouro', por causa das ornamentações douradas que usavam. _[9]_

O ancião usara o mesmo Grego carregado e rústico e olhou para cima diretamente para os olhos de Shion sorrindo pacificamente.

\- Sabia da minha vinda? - o grande mestre perguntou tentando decifrar um daqueles vários enigmas que vieram junto com o sonho.

\- Sim, uma mensageira me contou. - O ancião demonstrou pouca surpresa no Hindi impecável utilizado pelo estrangeiro, e pareceu muito mais confortável falando em sua própria língua. - Eu o peguei recém nascido, banhado em sangue, ele é uma criança especial, querido pelos deuses.

\- Essa mensageira, você a conhece?

O monge o olhou por alguns instantes, procurando por alguma coisa, antes de responder - Uma mulher cobra. No mundo dos sonhos, por duas vezes nossos caminhos se cruzaram - o olhar do ancião se voltou para a criança que continuava imóvel em profunda meditação - A primeira foi quando ele veio a este mundo e depois, dois dias atrás, me avisando da sua vinda.

\- Irá me permitir leva-lo?

\- Não há o que permitir. Ele não tem ninguém, só sobreviveu porque essa mulher me contou no sonho sobre o nascimento de uma criança dourada à beira do rio. Se ele fosse de alguém seria dela. Ela também me disse que ele seria um guerreiro, destinado a servir uma deusa dos antigos Gregos, e que o sacerdote supremo, o Kiyoko, dessa deusa o viria buscar.

Shion assentiu entendendo a situação. Dois dias atrás, havia sido exatamente quando também tivera seu próprio sonho. Ainda que a energia pacífica do lugar o tranquilizasse, a sensação insuportável do calor e a fumaça sufocante daquele sonho estavam bem vívidas na sua memória. Algo com que teria que se preocupar em algum momento, mas não agora.

(...)

Shaka se sentiu inquieto durante toda a viagem, sobrecarregado por tantas mudanças. O calmo e ressonante monastério era o único ambiente que conhecera durante sua curta vida, e agora estava sendo tirado daquele ambiente acolhedor. Disseram-lhe que iria para um lugar sagrado, o santuário de uma deusa que ele não conhecia. Ele estaria mais assustado se não fossem as vozes dos seres superiores com quem sempre conversava lhe acalmando, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo certo, que tudo ficaria bem, que aquele era seu destino.

Entretanto, ele ainda era só uma criança, não importava seu poder, seu dom extremo de ver além do físico, seu contato com os seres superiores; ele ainda era pequeno demais para dominar todas as suas emoções e medos.

Também havia aquele homem de longos cachos esverdeados; o ancião do monastério o havia chamado de Kiyoko, e Shaka sabia, pelo tom que fora usado, que se tratava de um título deveras importante. Sua aura era a mais extensa que já vira; ela lhe transmitia tranquilidade e havia muita bondade, mas também, Shaka conseguia perceber uma dor muita antiga, que ele tentava esconder sob aquele enorme poder que tinha.

Haviam muitas perguntas dentro daquela jovem e inocente cabecinha loira, mas Shaka não tinha certeza de como ou por onde começar. Ele não estava acostumado a ter suas dúvidas respondidas por pessoas. Era tudo muito novo e ele não sabia o que esperar ou, sequer, de como se sentir.

Shion olhava absente pela janela do carro, mas virou na direção do garoto sorrindo. Não ouvira uma palavra do pequeno ainda, seu rosto parecia impassível e aqueles olhos fechados não lhe permitiam deduzir muito sobre como ele estava se sentindo. Era no mínimo estranho ver uma criança tão pequena e tão séria, tão reverente daquela forma; um contraste quase absurdo com seu próprio discípulo e os outros aprendizes, que certas vezes quase o faziam perder a compostura.

\- Estamos chegando. - Informou, falando em indiano e estendendo a mão para bagunçar os cabelos do garoto. Um gesto simples de afeto, recebido com grande aprazia pelos outros, mas que fez a criança se encolher antes mesmo de ser tocada.

Shaka estava confuso e não conseguiu evitar o reflexo, os monges não costumavam lhe sorrir daquela forma aberta e calorosa, e definitivamente eles não lhe tocavam e ele não sabia o que aquele gesto significava.

O carro finalmente parou e eles desembarcaram. Shion pegou a sacola de pertences do garoto, eram realmente muito poucos e tentou mais uma vez tentar entender que tipo de vida ele tivera e como seria sua adaptação naquele novo lugar.

O rosto pequeno e claro estava voltado para o enorme portão que se abria, e o mestre não conseguiu notar sinais de cansaço que deveriam estar lá; fora o voo de mais de sete horas, fora o longo trajeto que fizeram antes, já que o monastério ficava em um lugar remoto, havia ainda uma longa caminhada até chegarem a área dos aprendizes. Não sabia de onde tal resistência vinha, quando ele começou a andar a criança nada disse apenas o seguiu calmamente com os olhos tranquilamente fechados.

Mal eles despontaram perto da área dos alojamentos, e um grito ansioso foi ouvido: - Mestre! - Logo em seguida uma criança cheia de energia se jogava nos braços da autoridade suprema do santuário. Shion o pegou, com a eficiência de quem estava acostumado com aqueles rompantes, o colocando no chão e bagunçando cabelos cor de lavanda muito finos.

\- Mu, esse é Shaka…

Mu que estava rindo, muito satisfeito por seu mestre ter voltado demorou alguns momentos para perceber o sério garoto loiro logo atrás. Na verdade foi o fato de seu mestre ter falado em Hindi ao invés do Grego que usavam normalmente que primeiro lhe chamou a atenção. Ele piscou seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes agarrando a túnica de Shion olhando de esguelha, ao mesmo tempo curioso e cheio de estranheza.

\- Ele é o novo aprendiz e irá ficar com você e os outros no alojamento. - O grande mestre fez uma pausa pensando se seria boa ideia o que estava prestes a dizer, conhecendo o temperamento super ativo de seu pupilo, mas não havia muitas opções até que a barreira do idioma pudesse ser superada - Quero que tome conta dele até que ele aprenda um pouco de Grego...

Mu sorriu deleitado por seu mestre ter lhe dado uma tarefa que parecia importante com tanta confiança, ainda que o silêncio do outro lhe deixasse com algum estranhamento, isso e… - Por que você está com os olhos fechados?

\- Eu… - Shaka ainda estava tentando absorver a energia agitada da outra criança; ele nunca havia visto outra criança antes - Eu sempre fico assim…

\- De olhos fechados!? - veio a exclamação muito surpresa. Mu largou o manto do mestre dando alguns passos na direção do outro menino, sua curiosidade vencendo. - Você não tropeça o tempo todo andando por aí assim? -

\- Eu consigo ver…

\- Uau! Você usa o seu cosmo para enxergar? - Mu estava admirado ele vinha treinando desde sempre, mesmo assim ainda não era capaz de fazer grandes coisas; aquele garoto tinha sua idade e já podia usar o cosmo para enxergar com olhos fechados. Lhe parecia incrível, ainda que Mu não entendesse o propósito daquela habilidade.

\- Cosmo? - Shaka perguntou virando o rosto pra cima na direção de Shion; ele não conhecia a palavra.

\- Sim, você ainda não sabe o que é, mas tem usado o seu cosmo para enxergar além do físico. Não se preocupe com isso agora, Mu vai te levar até o alojamento, você poderá se lavar e descansar até o jantar.

O homem pegou a pequena sacola que carregava e a estendeu na direção de Mu com o semblante muito sério, - A viagem foi longa e ele não está acostumado com muita agitação, confio que você não o colocará em nenhuma confusão.

Mu mordeu o lábio inferior estendendo a mão na direção da sacola. O peso da confiança de seu mestre sendo demais para sua mente travessa. Realmente já tinha pensado em arrastar o outro pelas construções para mostrar tudo e, claro, apresentar aos outros, a curiosidade sobre o silencioso menino loiro estava formigando por todas as extremidades de seu corpo e ele tinha que se esforçar para contê-la.

\- Sim, mestre! - respondeu mecanicamente, ponderando que se o outro ficasse calado o tempo inteiro assim, talvez fosse muito chato ficar sozinho com ele o resto do dia.

O vento quente do final de tarde soprou balançando as franjas douradas e Mu pode ver um pequeno ponto vermelho bem no meio da testa de Shaka e isso o fez sorrir feliz. Não gostava das piadinhas dos outros por causa dos dois pontos que tinha em sua própria testa e finalmente tinha encontrado alguém com quem ele poderia dividir aquela preocupação. Queria ver se Aioria iria se atrever a rir dele agora que não seria o único com marcas exóticas na testa. Ele jogou a sacola por sobre os ombros e colocando um grande sorriso no rosto deu um passo à frente, sua mão alcançando uma das mãos do outro impulsivamente, pronto para puxá-lo até o alojamento e perguntar-lhe muitas coisas, a começar com o que a pequena marca em sua testa significava.

O toque foi intenso e surpreendeu Shaka, que ainda se sentia confuso e ligeiramente desnorteado. A mão pequena da outra criança, com pulsos envolvidos em bandagens, tinha calos na palma e arranhões nos nós dos dedos, a pele era áspera e a pegada firme, decidida e ansiosa. Definitivamente o assustou e ele deu um passo para trás instintivamente querendo se soltar e esquecendo-se que estava no topo das escadas.

Foi a mão de Mu na sua que o impediu de cair escada abaixo com um puxão forte para frente. Desequilibrado, Shaka, não pensou nas consequências, foi puro reflexo, susto e surpresa que o fez abrir os olhos enquanto caia para frente de joelhos nas pedras ásperas.

Aconteceu muito rápido, ainda que Mu conseguiu perceber a enorme onda de energia, instintivamente espalmou as duas mãos a sua frente tentando conjurar o golpe que seu mestre vinha tentando ensiná-lo fazia apenas alguns meses. Ele havia fechado firmemente seus olhos e apenas sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás caindo de costas no chão. Quando abriu os olhos cautelosamente, encontrou uma enorme parede de cristal bem na sua frente. Era perfeita e brilhante, se estendendo até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar. Olhou para suas próprias pequenas mãos por um instante mal acreditando, mas então a parede desapareceu e Mu percebeu, ligeiramente desapontado, que ela fora feita por seu mestre que estava em pé ao seu lado e não por si mesmo.

\- Estou bem. - ele se apressou em dizer levantando, sentia a ardência de um ralado no cotovelo, algo que ele estava bem acostumado a ter cotidianamente. Ainda que não tivesse certeza do que havia acontecido, sentiu-se de alguma forma culpado.

Shion voltou-se para o outro garoto, Shaka estava de joelhos no chão, levemente ofegante, as duas mãos pequenas tampando os olhos fortemente.

\- De- desculpe. - veio o balbucio baixo e sentido do loiro.

\- Está tudo bem, se acalme, não foi nada.

Por um momento ele não entendeu aquelas palavras, mas quando afastou as mãos elas estavam molhadas, bem como seus cílios novamente cerrados firmemente.

\- Não chore, está tudo bem. Você se machucou?

Ele elevou a face sentindo a mão do homem acariciando suas bochechas, secando as lágrimas que haviam escorrido lá e precisou de um instante para ordenar os pensamentos; ele não se lembrava de ter chorado antes. Nem se lembrava de ter feito algo como aquilo, ele sabia que precisava espalhar e dissipar a energia dentro de si mesmo antes de abrir os olhos e sempre fora cuidadoso com isso, embora não soubesse o porquê. Dessa vez fizera sem querer, sem pensar; a energia daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas era muito diferente da calma e tranquilidade do monastério. Ele se sentia muito perdido e de certa forma vulnerável.

\- Ele se machucou?

Foi Mu perguntando a Shion uma vez que o outro não respondeu, estava genuinamente preocupado. Shion pegou Shaka pelo braço, sendo suave porém firme, o fazendo ficar em pé. Notou o joelho ralado, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela perna visível através da abertura do sari.

\- Nada demais, - o mais velho inspecionou. Nada muito diferente do que os garotos arrumavam diariamente, esquecendo-se que Shaka vivera em uma situação muito diferente até então. - Leve-o até Aioros para cuidar disso.

O outro assentiu e estendeu a mão, dessa vez mais gentilmente, espalmada em um convite. Shaka titubeou antes de aceitar e murmurou novas desculpas, realizando finalmente o quanto sua vida ali seria diferente daquela que tivera até então. Foi o sorriso suave do outro e gentileza que via nele que o fez aceitar aquele pequeno convite. A pequena e áspera mão segurando a sua era também quente, e ele se viu segurando-a de volta com uma firmeza ansiosa que não lhe era comum, enquanto deixava-se ser guiado por aquele garoto de olhos e energia reluzente.

Shion olhou os dois se afastando pelos caminhos de terra batida e pedras, imaginando o que o destino havia reservado para eles. As estrelas não tinham lhe dito sobre aquele novo discípulo e ele estava preocupado. Havia um prenúncio de mudanças no ar, e ele não tinha certeza do que essas mudanças envolviam.

(Continua…)

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Escrito em: 29/07 e 14/10/2007_ e _04/03/2017 - Publicado: 23/08/2017_

 _Última revisão: 08/01/2019_

* * *

Notas:

 _[8]_ É a mesma estátua que comentei nas notas do capítulo anterior, ref. _[7]_.

 _[9]_ Se alguém tiver curiosidade pode procurar na Wikipédia por "Saka" ou "Location of the Sakas" para ver a história, era uma tribo de nômades na parte Leste do Irã, por volta de 170 AC e eles utilizavam ornamentações douradas. Como eu tinha inventei uma razão para o nome do Mu, precisava de uma também para o do Shaka né. :) [ wiki/Sakas#Location_of_the_Sakas]

* * *

 _# Gente... Muzinho é um pestinha, vou logo avisando. Aquela calma e serenidade só vem com a idade. Aos quatro anos de idade tendo nascido no Santuário e sendo criado por cavaleiros… hahahaha ele só podia ser um terror!_

 _# Essa fic, como side story da Ananké, era mais pra ter a relação deles já adultos, então eu notei que tem pouca coisa deles crianças. Sendo assim eu vou acrescentar uns capítulos porque quero trabalhar esse período até os 7 anos deles fofamente. Então, yeah, vai demorar… depende muito da minha musa, e ela é doida, bipolar, com múltiplas personalidades… complicado. Não preciso dizer que comentários, opiniões e impressões sempre ajudam, então… well…_

 _ **Espero que ninguém tenha achado o Shaka medroso, lembrando que ele só tem 4 anos e foi uma mudança muito brusca de ambiente pra ele...  
O que acharam desse primeiro encontro? :)**_


	4. De hoje em diante

**Destinados**

 **04 - De hoje em diante…**

As mãos dos dois meninos tinham texturas muito diferentes entre si. Um fato físico demonstrando as diferentes vidas que cada um havia levado até então. No entanto, foi da pureza infante daquelas duas almas que, sem conhecer mais que seus nomes, nasceu, quase que imediatamente, uma sutil cumplicidade. Uma promessa velada, implícita, naquele gesto simples e singelo. Uma promessa de que, ao menos, uma grande amizade estava destinada daquele dia em diante.

Shaka esforçou-se para acompanhar o passo da outra criança, mordendo inconscientemente o lábio inferior, tentando não mancar. O joelho ferido latejando em uma dor, até então, desconhecida. Mu, mesmo estando muito agitado e curioso, notou a mal disfarçada dificuldade de andar do outro e reduziu um pouco o passo, apesar da energia borbulhante em seu corpo pequeno.

\- Está doendo muito? - Perguntou, apertando ligeiramente a mão macia, que estava úmida contra a sua, procurando algo para conversar durante o caminho pedregoso.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em negativa, fazendo Mu quase bufar, ligeiramente exasperado com aquele silêncio todo. Não conseguia entender como aquela criança podia ser tão quieta, uma vez que todos que conhecia eram bastante falantes. Mesmo Aldebaran quando chegara, no ano anterior, sem ninguém que falasse sua língua natal e havia demorado para aprender um pouco de Grego, havia se mostrado mais falante que o jovem loiro.

\- Olha! - insistiu, mostrando o braço com seu próprio machucado no cotovelo, - Mas não se preocupe Aioros vai cuidar disso pra gente. Ele é irmão mais velho do Aioria e é muito forte, já é um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele dá muitos treinos para a gente, e sabe fazer um montão de coisas com o cosmo. Acho que ele ainda não é tão forte como o mestre Shion, bem porque ele é o mestre e é muito mais velho, mas eu acho que ele é até mesmo mais forte que o Saga que é alguns meses mais velho...

Mu achou outro jeito de liberar sua energia: tagarelando sobre as coisas que borbulhavam em sua boca de vontade de compartilhar com o novo amigo. Ignorando o fato que Shaka não fazia ideia de quem eram aquelas pessoas, ou o que significava o cosmo e muito menos o que era um cavaleiro.

\- Desculpe! - Shaka conseguiu falar, quando o outro parou por um breve momento para respirar, - seu machucado… não foi minha intenção… - completou, sentindo-se culpado por causar dor semelhante a que estava sentindo no outro.

\- Ah não foi nada! - Mu animou-se, por ter conseguido tirar algumas palavras do calado garoto loiro. - Uma vez eu e o Aioria estávamos brigan- brincando! e acabamos rolando de um barranco em meio a ruínas. Você precisava ver como ficamos cheio de ralados bem piores que esse. - riu um pouco e então voltou seu olhar para o outro fazendo uma careta - Aioros nos deu um sermão de duas horas sobre responsabilidade de sermos futuros cavaleiros de Athena, ' _antes'_ de curar os nossos machucados! E estavam ardendo tanto… - Sentiu um leve apertão da mão que segurava a sua, e mesmo com a dificuldade de ler a expressão do outro, por conta dos olhos fechados, soube exatamente o que o preocupava. - Ah mas você não precisa se preocupar, você é ' _novo'_ \- ele disse a palavra quase como um sussurro, como se fosse algo muito especial. - Ele não vai brigar com você. Não ainda… mas ele é bonzinho mesmo quando dá sermão. Aposto que você vai conseguir ver a aura dele! Deve ser dourada e muito brilhante, a armadura dele tem asas! - Com súbita empolgação, nem percebeu que apertava o passo novamente querendo chegar logo.

Não precisaram de muito tempo, Shaka observou Mu falando com um homem adulto, que vestia roupas muito parecidas com as dele, não entendeu as palavras ditas, porém quando o homem apontou em uma direção entendeu que o outro devia ter pedido por indicações sobre o tal Aioros. Todos ali tinha energias muito fortes e ativas, o que o deixava desnorteado.

O jovem de cabelos lilases continuava contando-lhe muitas coisas sobre estudos, treinamentos e sobre as muitas coisas que eles ' _não'_ deviam fazer, mas parecia-lhe que Mu e esses seus tão mencionados amigos, Aioria e Miro, haviam feito todas elas. Algumas, inclusive, mais de uma vez.

Shaka não sabia muito bem o que pensar, e não tinha certeza do quanto precisava absorver daquela conversa. Confuso era pouco para definir seu estado de espírito.

Eles encontraram Aioros após passarem por várias as construções, em um local aberto, de grama verde e árvores frondosas, ele estava displicentemente recostado em uma delas lendo um livro. Shaka não soube dizer se Mu havia parado de falar ou se ele não estava mais ouvindo, pois de fato foi surpreendido por aquela pessoa ter uma aura tão grandiosa e dourada. Havia muita bondade e paz irradiando dele, e Shaka ficou mais surpreendido ainda ao notar que se tratava de um garoto, mais velho que eles, mas ainda sim um garoto e não um homem adulto como havia esperado.

Aioros os percebeu, porém esperou que eles chegassem perto para baixar o livro. Olhando curiosamente para o menino novo e esboçando um leve sorriso ao notar a expressão de Mu, já imaginando o motivo deles o estarem procurando.

\- O que você aprontou dessa vez Mu?

\- Por que eu? - retrucou a criança de cabelos lavanda fazendo um biquinho desdenhoso.

Aioros descruzou os calcanhares e fechou definitivamente o livro, apoiando-o na grama a seu lado. Os olhos brilhando em divertimento ao passarem do espevitado pupilo de Shion para a nova e quieta criança de olhos fechados ao seu lado, analisando-os.

Shaka não entendeu as palavras, porém a troca de energia petulante e desconfiada o fez desconfiar de algum tipo de acusação, e ele murmurou desculpas muito quietamente.

Mu o olhou surpreso. Estava acostumado, juntamente com os amigos, a tentar esconder qualquer culpa, eles nunca a assumiam assim tão facilmente. Sem saber explicar, uma parte de si sentiu-se feliz com a cumplicidade do novo, já considerado, amigo. Um sorriso sincero substituiu biquinho em seus lábios, porém ele não traduziu as desculpas para Aioros.

\- Esse é o Shaka. Mestre Shion o trouxe hoje e ele é o ' _novo_ ' aprendiz. - enfatizou a palavra novo na esperança de se livrar de qualquer possível sermão, especialmente se tivesse que traduzir tudo. Então lembrou-se de um detalhe muito importante e acrescentou, em um quase sussurro, - Ele consegue usar o cosmo para enxergar de olhos fechados.

\- Oh! - Aioros exclamou, entendendo com certa estranheza o fato dos olhos dele estarem fechados - E pelo que vejo ele não fala Grego. Você ficou encarregado de _cuidar_ dele? - o mais velho levantou-se colocando-se de cócoras mais próximo dos garotos, seus olhos verdes captando o filete de sangue escorrido na perna que aparecia pela abertura do sari de Shaka.

O sorriso de Mu sumiu com o tom suavemente acusatório, ele começou imediatamente a explicar que fora um acidente. Tudo por causa de uma quase queda, e que quando Shaka abre os olhos, - bum - os braços pequenos fizeram um gesto largo para demonstrar a explosão. Com pesar, completou que fora graças a Crystal Wall do mestre que ele não se machucara, porque ele não conseguia fazer a sua própria ainda. E tratou de acrescentar, com exagerada ênfase, que fora tudo sem querer, que Shaka não tinha tido a intenção, ele só não estava acostumado com tanta agitação como dissera o mestre Shion.

Aioros tentou conter o riso em seus lábios, embora o brilho em seus olhos denunciasse que ele achava engraçado o jeito afoito e muito explicativo do pequeno Mu, provavelmente temendo algum tipo de sermão. Ouviu Shaka murmurando a mesma palavra, que mais uma vez não foi traduzida, entretanto, com o pequeno sorriso que Mu dirigiu ao loiro e o olhar de cumplicidade, o fez entender que se tratavam de desculpas.

\- Sou Aioros, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Sagitário. - ele disse se dirigindo ao jovem loiro estendendo a mão. E embora Mu tivesse traduzido as palavras, Shaka não compreendeu o que aquilo significava. Tão pouco, sabia o que significava a mão estendida daquela forma. Sem ter certeza do que fazer segurou a mão do mais velho como havia feito com Mu antes.

Aioros riu, uma risada cristalina que fez sua aura faiscar, fascinando Shaka. Ele mostrou ao menor como era um aperto de mão, ensinando-lhe o gesto, e pediu que Mu lhe explicasse que aquele era o jeito que os homens se cumprimentavam. O loiro apenas assentiu, guardando aquela informação como importante.

Em seguida, pediu que Mu lhe informasse que ia cuidar do ferimento, antes de afastar o sari e colocar sua mão espalmada sobre o joelho ralado. Aioros concentrou seu cosmo, sua energia dourada espiralando e formando um fino feixe, que liquidamente se espalhou sobre o ferimento, causando um aquecimento e ligeiro formigar, fazendo a cicatrização e, fechando completamente o ferimento. Se não fosse pelo sangue escorrido manchando a pele extremamente clara, não se diria que houvera qualquer coisa ali.

\- Pronto. - Disse o mais velho voltando seu olhar para o rosto do garoto loiro que tinha a boca aberta em surpresa. Riu de quando ele acenou concordando com alguma coisa que Mu lhe sussurrara, e riu mais quando Mu lhe cutucou mostrando um ralado em seu proprio cotovelo.

\- Por favor! - Mu bufou quando Aioros, o olhou esperando por algo ao invés de simplesmente curar o machucado de uma vez.

Rindo, da mesma forma ele curou o ferimento de Mu, - Pronto, pronto, mais algum? - e quando Mu acenou negativamente ele acrescentou - Então leve-o para o alojamento para se limpar, não vá mete-lo em encrenca logo no primeiro dia Mu!

Mu rolou seus claros olhos verdes, já sabendo que não poderia encrencar o novato, pelo menos não aquele dia. Mais que tudo, ele queria provar ao seu mestre que era digno de confiança da tarefa que lhe tinha sido dada. Lembrou-se de estender novamente a mão em um convite, ao invés de simplesmente agarrar o loiro e sair puxando-o. Estava cheio de perguntas, e ainda tinha muito mais coisas para contar.

Aioros viu a criança loira murmurar outra palavra não entendida em sua direção antes de ser praticamente arrastada ali, ao mesmo tempo que Mu gritava um agradecimento pela cura dos machucados. Ele ficou alguns momentos olhando a silhueta dos meninos desaparecerem de sua visão, ponderando que sobre o novo e quieto aprendiz, antes de ouvir os passos vindos de trás da árvore em que se encontrava.

\- Foi para buscar esse aprendiz que Shion deixou o Santuário? - a voz, ligeiramente mais grossa soou ao seu lado.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário simplesmente assentiu, voltando a se recostar tranquilamente na árvore. Sua mão procurou pelo livro deixado de lado, encontrando a mão do outro que se abaixou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seus olhos verdes escuros encontraram olhos azuis esverdeados, efeito que parecia ser apenas questão de luz para quem não o conhecia, confundindo-o com o outro gêmeo, cujos olhos não tinham aquela pincelada de verde _[10]_. - Ele tem uma quietude intrigante…

\- Não se deixe iludir, alguns dias com os terríveis e ele vai deixar essa quietude de lado. - A mão do recém chegado segurou a de Aioros, o livro sendo deixado no chão - Estava te procurando, Saga está ocupado estudando alguma coisa chata e eu não tinha nada para fazer… - Seu corpo se apoiando contra o braço de Aioros, enquanto sua cabeça tombava sobre o ombro deste de forma muito íntima.

\- Kanon, você podia muito bem estar estudando com ele ou estar treinando um pouco… Não tenho visto você treinar quase nada ultimamente. - Aioros deixou sua cabeça tombar sobre a do outro apoiando carinhosamente seus cabelos castanhos cacheados nos fartos cabelos azuis escuros.

\- Com que fim? A armadura escolheu Saga como cavaleiro de Gêmeos… não sobrou nada pra mim.

\- Não fale dessa forma! - Aioros o cortou, levantando-se um pouco e virando seu rosto para encarar o do outro. Sua mão libertando-se da dele e subindo para lhe segurar o queixo, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem seriamente - Você poderia muito bem procurar uma armadura de prata que combinasse com seus poderes, certamente há alguma.

\- Eu tenho a força e o treinamento de um cavaleiro de ouro!

\- O que lhe faria um cavaleiro de prata formidável! - Insistiu sorrindo amigavelmente, já havia tido essa conversa com Kanon inúmeras vezes e ainda não entendia o porquê do outro ser tão averso àquela sugestão, ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo motivado por alguma coisa. Desde que Saga, ao invés dele, havia sido escolhido pela armadura de gêmeos, havia uma sombra escura dentro daqueles olhos azuis esverdeados.

Kanon retribuiu o sorriso com os lábios, embora não tivesse o brilho dele em seus olhos e Aioros soube que eles não iriam adiante naquela linha de conversa. Foi com um suave beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios nos de Aioros que Kanon livrou-se da pegada em seu rosto. E, aproveitando da distração surpresa, se abaixou, aninhando-se no colo do outro. - Não é certo que você possa ter tempo à toa e eu tenha que ficar estudando ou treinando… é muito melhor só relaxar aqui com você.

Aioros riu alto, enquanto uma das mãos do outro, já de olhos fechados, levantava o livro em sua direção. Assim que o pegou os braços de Kanon circularam sua cintura, encaixando-se ainda mais em uma posição confortável para um cochilo sobre si. Com um sorriso suave em seus lábios e tranquilidade em seu coração, o cavaleiro de Sagitário reabriu o livro na página onde havia parado, segurando-o com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ocupava-se de alisar os longos cabelos da cabeça deitada em seu colo.

(...)

Shaka deixou-se ser guiado, na verdade quase puxado, pelo lugar, completamente perdido e incapaz de guardar os caminhos que faziam entre as construções até o lugar que Mu chamou de alojamento. Foi através de amplas portas duplas, em um corredor extenso onde no final ficava o refeitório e uma porta a esquerda era o banheiro comunitário, onde por fim adentraram um aposento a direita com várias camas estreitas dispostas uma ao lado da outra.

Havia grandes janelas de um lado e as camas formavam duas fileiras e um corredor central, separadas por pequenos e simples armários de madeira. Mu foi andando entre elas, apontando e nomeando qual era de quem, alguns nomes já familiares a Shaka e outros que ele nunca ouvira. Havia duas unidas, e Mu lhe explicara que era de Aldebaram porque ele era muito grande, e uma cujo armário ao lado tinha um grande vaso cheio de rosas perfumadas que Mu lhe dissera expressamente para não tocar, pois eram belas e perigosas.

Por fim, Mu lhe indicou quais estavam vazias, dizendo que ele poderia escolher qual quisesse, mas dando muita ênfase a uma que estava bem ao lado da sua própria, que havia sido ocupada por Aioros, mas que estava vazia desde que ele passara a ocupar seu posto na casa de Sagitário.

Shaka não tinha certeza do que queria. Estando acostumado a dormir sozinho desde que se lembrava, não sabia bem o que significava escolher uma cama no meio de tantas outras. Foi a ansiedade de Mu que lhe fez aceitar aquela mesma, ao lado da dele, a única pessoa que conhecia em meio ao mar de nomes desconhecidos até então. E a exultante alegria de Mu, apenas lhe confirmou que aquela deveria ser a escolha mais acertada.

Mu lhe explicou que podia guardar suas coisas no armário que seria seu. Enquanto guardava seus poucos pertences, Mu saiu do aposento voltando com os braços carregados com lençóis e toalhas brancas que fora buscar. Ele explicou ao novato como fazer a cama, e que deveria fazê-la toda manhã ao acordar, e que as roupas sujas iam para um cesto perto da porta e as limpas eram colocadas na mesa em cima, e que ele deveria sempre checar e cuidar de suas próprias coisas.

Tudo era muito novo e Shaka não sabia se lembraria de todos os detalhes, muito acostumado a ser cuidado pelos monges mais velhos, sem ter aquelas responsabilidades todas que as crianças ali tinham com tão pouca idade. Esperava que Mu não se importasse se ele precisasse lhe perguntar mais de uma vez depois sobre aquelas regras todas. Foi com prazer que deixou-se ser levado para o banheiro comunitário, onde tomaram banho apenas os dois, Mu lhe garantindo que seria melhor irem antes de todos voltarem do treino e o lugar ficar abarrotado.

Tentou acompanhar com interesse confuso todas as histórias que Mu lhe contava, porém se descobrira ainda mais confuso e até mesmo assustado quando várias outras crianças adentraram o aposento, parecendo cansadas mas logo circundando sua cama enchendo-o de perguntas em uma língua que ele não entendia.

Ele foi apresentado finalmente aos tão comentados Aioria e Miro, também ao grande Aldebaran que tinham a mesma idade dele e de Mu. E depois aos mais velhos, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, o último causando-lhe estranheza pelo nome, porém Mu lhe disse que seu nome era segredo e ele não dizia a ninguém. Foi informado que todos eram aprendizes para serem cavaleiros de ouro, e que os três mais velhos, logo receberiam a armadura como Aioros e Saga já tinham recebido.

Antes que pudesse perguntar o que era um cavaleiro de ouro, surpreso por ser incluído nessa mesma classe de aprendizes, foi inundado por perguntas sobre seus olhos, sobre onde vivia, e quem tinha lhe ensinado a usar o cosmo para enxergar e o por quê daquilo. Mu traduzia o melhor que podia, respondendo o algumas coisas ele mesmo. Já que Shaka estava muito aturdido com o movimento de energia ao seu redor. Ele não pôde se dizer aliviado quando chegara a hora do jantar, sendo levado para um refeitório ainda mais cheio onde foi formalmente apresentado a todos, completamente alheio às palavras usadas para tal.

Seu alívio somente veio quando de volta ao dormitório, Aioros entrou mandando todos para suas respectivas camas e encerrando qualquer conversa, lhes dizendo que teriam um duro treino muito cedo no próximo dia.

Shaka deitou-se bem quieto em sua própria cama, quis respirar em alívio mas continuava se sentindo estranhamente agitado. Sua mente rodando no turbilhão de novas informações, sensações e emoções, sem conseguir se fixar em nenhuma. Não demorou muito até que houvesse um profundo silêncio, recortado apenas por diversos tipos de ressonar dos outros garotos.

Por fim sentou-se na cama, chutando os lençóis para o lado, vencido pela inquietação. Procurou encontrar a pose de meditar, tentando achar alguma coisa para fixar sua própria mente e encontrar alguma calma, alguma paz. Aquele ato de meditar lhe era tão familiar, porém naquela noite simplesmente não conseguia em meio a agitação interna de seu próprio ser, incapaz de se adequar a tantas mudanças repentinas. Passou algum tempo tentando acalmar seu coração, acalmar sua respiração, em vão. Até que sentiu, surpreendido, o colchão ao seu lado afundar. Forçou-se a não abrir os olhos perante a surpresa, notando imediatamente que era Mu que subia em sua cama, esfregando os olhos pesados de sono. Uma das mãos cobrindo a sua suavemente sobre sua perna cruzada.

\- O que houve? Não consegue dormir? - veio a voz muito baixa e sonolenta.

Shaka fez que não com a cabeça desfazendo-se da pose de meditação, sua mão agarrando-se a de Mu como buscando por alguma segurança. A energia da outra criança estava tranquila agora, muito calma e diferente daquela que ele presenciara durante o dia.

\- Está com medo?

\- Não… eu só… não sei bem… é tudo tão diferente, tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo… me sinto perdido… - confessou, sentindo um estranho formigamento na garganta, sua voz saindo embargada mesmo tentando manter o tom silencioso do sussurro.

Mu piscou algumas vezes entendendo mais com o coração do que com a mente o que o outro estava dizendo, lembrou-se de sentir-se assim muitas vezes, perdido em um mar de adultos diferentes dele. Pelo menos ele tinha Shion que era de sua mesma raça, o que criava um vínculo, qualquer que fosse, com o mestre. Shaka não tinha ninguem. Mu decidiu naquele momento que tinha ele. E lembrou-se das vezes, quando era ainda mais novo, que fora confortado pelo mestre com abraço quente e carícias suaves, que acalmaram seu coração e sua alma.

Empurrou Shaka para deitar-se na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando-o para deitar em seu peito, seus braços não cumpridos o suficiente para enlaçar a outra criança, mas suficientes para acariciar os macios cabelos loiros.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem! Somos amigos agora e eu estou aqui com você.

Shaka deixou-se abraçar, as batidas tranquilas do coração do outro ressoando em seu ouvido acalmando-lhe. A mão pequena acariciando os cabelos, a própria energia tranquila e sonolenta do outro embalando-o. Dormiram assim, abraçados inocentemente, iniciando uma amizade que seria pelos anos vindouros suas âncora de segurança, para os bons e os incertos momentos.

(Continua…)

* * *

 _Diana Lua_

 _Diana C. Figueiredo_

 _Escrito em: 25/12/2017, 22/04/2018 e 08 e 13/01/2019 - Publicado: 28/01/2019_

 _Última alteração: 28/01/2019_

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _[10] Segundo a enciclopédia dos cavaleiros Kanon tem olhos verdes enquanto Saga tem olhos azuis. Como para mim eles são gêmeos idênticos essa diferença não seria possível, ademais esse fato não permitiria que um fosse confundido com o outro. Então, ao invés de usar literalmente a definição de cor dos olhos de cada um, eu preferi fazer esse detalhe, de forma que os dois tem os olhos azul, mas Kanon tem um sutil esverdeado, que poderia ser considerado só efeito da luz para quem não os conhecesse e que permite quem os conhece de distingui-los com maior facilidade._

* * *

# Demorou mais que o previsto... mas saiu. Muita falta de tempo e minha musa também não ajuda na maioria das vezes, e eu dependo muito dela...

# Muito obrigada, Marl Paz e Mo de Aries pelos reviews, esse capitulo é pra vocês especialmente. :)

 **Consegui fazer o Mu muito pestinha? Hehe...  
E o que vocês acharam do Aioros e do Kanon? Tem uma surpresa pro próximo (ou próximos... hehehe)**


End file.
